Trebla
Trebla war ein männlicher Jinda-Unterhalter des Stammes der Reisenden Jindas, der zu seinen Lebzeiten auf dem Waldmond Endor lebte und als Magier arbeitete. Er begann sein Leben eigentlich als Farmer am Fuße des Berges vom Zauberer aus Stein, allerdings wurden er und seine Freunde irgendwann vom Zauberer fortgejagt und musste von da an durch die Lande Endors ziehen. Im Jahre 3 NSY trafen Trebla und seine Kollegen auf den Ewok-Stamm vom Strahlender Baum-Dorf. Biografie Frühe Jahre miniatur|links|250px|Trebla bei einer Vorstellung Ursprünglich führte Trebla viele Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin ein ruhiges Leben als Farmer am Fuße der Festung des Zauberers aus Stein. Dort lebte er mit den anderen Mitgliedern seiner Spezies ruhig und zufrieden. Zu dem Zauberer aus Stein pflegten die Jindas eine sehr gute Beziehung. Dieser liebte die Nahrung der Jindas, sie sie am Fuße seines Berges anbauten, und deshalb ließ er sie einmal täglich Essen in seine Festung bringen. Im Gegenzug beschützte er sie vor Gefahren und duldete sie in seinem Land. Als ihm die Jindas eines Tages aber eine Vanilletorte brachten, da brach er sich einen Zahn heraus. Gepeinigt von diesem Schmerz und unwissend, dass es bloß ein fehlender Zahn war, beschuldigte er die Jindas, sie hätten ihn vergiften wollen. Er verbannte sie aus seinem Land und verfluchte sie. Der Fluch zwang Trebla und seine Kollegen, niemals länger als einen Tag lang am selben Ort Rast zu machen, weil sie ansonsten von den Steinen, die der Steinzauberer ihnen hinterhergeschickt hatte, entdeckt und angegriffen wurden. Aus diesem Grunde schloss sich Trebla Bondos Gruppe der Reisenden Jindas an und zog durch die Wälder des Waldmondes Endor. Eines Tages im Jahre 3 NSY trafen die Jindas zufällig auf den Ewok-Stamm des Dorfes Strahlender Baum. Sie baten den Häuptling Chirpa um ein Nachtlager und boten im Gegenzug eine kostenlose Galavorstellung ihrer Unterhaltungskünste. Auch Trebla trat an diesem Tage auf und praktizierte mithilfe seiner Assistentin Zaubertricks. Er gab vor, seine Assistentin mithilfe von Telekinese in die Luft zu heben, allerdings wurde sie tatsächlich an einem Seil hochgezogen, das versteckt war. Nach der Vorstellung rastete Trebla mit seinem Stamm eine Nacht lang, um das Ewok-Dorf am nächsten Tage zu verlassen und weiterzuziehen. Allerdings waren die Jindas sehr überrascht, als sie während der Reise feststellten, dass sich eine der Ewoks auf einen der Awors geschlichen hatte. Die Ewok namens Latara äußerte den Jindas gegenüber, dass sie es in ihrem Dorf zu Langweilig finde und dass sie viel lieber mit den Jindas auf Reise gehen und ihre Flötenkünste verbessern wollte. Die Reisenden Jindas miniatur|250px|rechts|Trebla und [[Bondo bei den Duloks]] Am nächsten Abend stoppten die Jindas bei einer Herde Baumziegen und starteten eine weitere Vorstellung. Allerdings arbeitete Trebla bei dieser Vorstellung nicht mit seiner bekannten Assistentin, sondern mit Latara zusammen, die von Bondo angewiesen wurde, als seine Partnerin zu fungieren. Also band Trebla ein Seil um sie und instruierte sie in dem, was sie tun sollte. Dann geleitete er sie auf die Bühne und tat so, als würde er sie per Telekinese in die Lüfte heben, während sie von einem Seil hochgezogen wurde. Allerdings biss in diesem Moment eine der Baumziegen das Seil durch, woraufhin Latara stürzte. Trebla hatte somit nichts mehr, mit dem er hätte Zaubern können, weshalb Bondo die Show abbrach. Am nächsten Tage wollten sich die Jindas wieder auf den Weg machen und auch Trebla hatte seine Sachen schon gepackt und einem der Awors überlassen. Dabei bemerkten sie nicht, wie Latara von den beiden Duloks X und O geschnappt und entführt wurde. Erst als Lataras vier Freunde, die sie verfolgt hatten und ihre Freundin suchten, sie später abfingen und Bericht erstatten, schmiedete die Gruppe einen Plan, sie zu befreien. Lataras Freunde, Wicket Wystri Warrick, Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka, Pabloo und Teebo, verkleideten sich als Jindas und begaben sich gemeinsam mit Trebla, Bondo und den anderen zum Stamm vom Dulok Gorneesh, wo sie eine Vorstellung anboten. Auf Drängen seiner Frau gewährte Gorneesh ihnen ein Nachtquartier und ließ sie ihr Lager im Sumpf aufschlagen. Die Vorstellung begann, und als Trebla an der Reihe war, spielte Latara wieder seine Assistentin, während ihre vier Freunde am anderen Ende des Seils standen und sie hochzogen. Doch trotz Treblas Zaubergesten gelang es ihnen nicht, Latara zu heben, weil sich das Seil verknotet und in einem Baum festgesetzt hatte. Es gelang Latara zwar, die Duloks mit Liebesliedern auf ihrer Flöte abzulenken, doch in diesem Moment stürzte Paploo vom Baum und krachte auf die Bühne, auf der noch Latara und Trebla standen. So wurden die Ewoks von den Duloks entdeckt und Gorneesh entsandte seine Soldaten, sie zu fangen. Gemeinsam mit den Jindas gelang den Ewoks allerdings die Flucht, und am Ende saßen sie alle beisammen am Lagerfeuer und verabschiedeten sich, bis am Morgen wieder jeder seines Weges ging. Der Fluch kehrt zurück miniatur|links|200px|Trebla bemerkt die Rückkehr des Fluches Einige Zeit danach erlaubten es sich die Jindas, an einem Wasserfall Rast zu machen. Nachdem die Jindas drei Tage lang dort geruht hatten, erinnerte Trebla seinen Chef Bondo daran, dass sie abziehen müssen, da sie ansonsten vom Fluch gefunden werden. Bondo antwortete nur, dass sie am kommenden Tage abreisen würden, weshalb Trebla frustriert in den Wald ging. Dort entdeckte er nur wenige Minuten später die schwebenden Steine des Steinzauberers und machte sich unverzüglich auf, seine Kameraden zu warnen. Diese waren noch damit beschäftigt, herumzuliegen oder zu baden und packten daraufhin unvermittelt ihre Sachen und flohen. Einige Stunden später stieß Trebla mit seiner Gruppe auf ein Lager der Skandits, denen sie ihre Vorstellung anboten. Doch da hörten sie ein vertrautes Flöten, und als sich Trebla mit Bondo aufmachte nachzusehen, entdeckten die beiden Latara, die mit ihren Freunden in einer Zelle der Skandits saß. Nun schmiedeten die beiden Pläne, ihre Freunde zu befreien. In der Nacht veranstaltete Bondo die Vorstellung, während sich Trebla mit zwei Tänzerinnen zur Zelle aufmachte. Die beiden Tänzerinnen wies er an, die Wachen abzulenken, während er die einfache Holztür per Hand öffnete und die Ewoks herausließ. Diese waren ihm unendlich dankbar, und Trebla hatte schon vorausgeplant. Er wies die Gruppe an, in ein Ungeheuerkostüm zu steigen und so unentdeckt zu bleiben. Auf der Bühne traten sich die Ewoks jedoch versehentlich gegenseitig auf die Füße, weshalb sie stürzten und von den Skandits entdeckt wurden. Bondo und Trebla geleiteten die Ewoks zu ihren Awors, mit denen sie anschließend schleunigst im Wald verschwanden und sich auf den Weg zum Ewok-Dorf machten. Der Zauberer aus Stein rechts|250px|miniatur|Trebla, Bondo und die Jindas Nachdem die Jindas im Dorf angekommen waren und die Ewoks wohlbehalten zurückgebracht hatten, bedankte sich Häuptling Chirpa bei den Jindas für die Rettung der Ewoks und bot den Jindas ein Nachtquartier an. Die freundschaftlichen Gespräche beider Gruppen wurden unterbrochen, als die schwebenden Steine des Zauberers aus Stein in das Dorf kamen und die Jindas attackierten. Bondo, Trebla und die anderen konnten sich in den höher gelegenen Hütten der Ewoks in Sicherheit bringen, und dort erzählte Bondo die Geschichte von dem Fluch. Der Schamane Logray sorgte mit seinen Zaubern deshalb dafür, dass die Steine an Ort und Stelle festgehalten wurden, sodass Trebla und Bondo wieder nach unten kommen konnten. Allerdings tat sich in diesem Moment der Freude direkt vor Trebla ein riesiger Spalt in der Erde auf, aus dem plötzlich der wutentbrannte Zauberer aus Stein stieg und wissen wollte, wer es wagte, in seinen Zauber einzugreifen. miniatur|links|200px|Der Steinzauberer während der Zerstörung Trebla und Bondo wiesen unvermittelt angsterfüllt auf den Schamanen Logray. Noch immer vom fehlenden Zahn gequält, schleuderte dieser Steine nach Logray und stieß ihn so zur Seite. Das ganze Dorf brach in Panik aus, als er die Natur manipulierte und Baumstämme aus der Erde sprießen ließ, um die in großer Höhe gelegenen Ewok-Hütten zu zerstören. Als Prinzessin Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka sich zu ihm begab und ihn darum bat, den Angriff zu stoppen, entdeckte er den „Glücksstein“ um Prinzessin Kneesaas Hals und erkannte in ihm seinen Zahn. Als der Zauberer erkannte, dass der vermeintliche Glücksstein perfekt in seine Zahnlücke passte und in Wirklichkeit sein verlorener Zahn war, stoppte er unvermittelt seinen Angriff auf das Ewok-Dorf. Er stellte fest, dass er die Jindas all diese Jahre unangebracht jagen ließ und sein Fluch falsch war, weshalb er sich bei ihnen entschuldigte und ihnen erlaubte, wieder in ihre Heimat am Fuße seines Berges zurückzukehren. Gemeinsam lachte die Gruppe und freute sich des Friedens, darunter auch Trebla mit seinen Freunden, glücklich, nun wieder ungestört leben zu können. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|rechts|250px|Trebla denkt über den Fluch nach Trebla war Mitglied bei den Reisenden Jindas und arbeitete für diese als Magier. Selbstverständlich konnte er dementsprechend einige Zaubertricks, jedoch besaß er nicht wirklich telekinetische Kräfte, wie es bei den meisten Vorstellungen den Anschein machte. Unbekannt ist, weshalb Trebla ständig in einer langen violetten Robe gekleidet war und weiße Handschuhe trug, auch wenn er gerade keine Vorstellung gab. Außenstehende sahen lediglich seine Augen und sein hellbraunes Haar. Seinen Freunden blieb Trebla immer treu, weshalb er dabei half, Latara sowohl vor den Duloks als auch vor den Skampits zu retten. Dabei bewies er, dass er klug denken und planen konnte. Er bezeichnete Latara stets als seine Lieblingsewok. Wenn ihm jedoch etwas starke Angst einjagte, dann war es der Fluch des Steinzauberers. Als ihn der Zauberer zur Rede stellte und fragte, wer es wagte, ihn zu hintergehen, zeigte er deshalb aus Furch sofort auf Logray, obwohl dieser ihm kurz zuvor noch geholfen hatte. Hinter den Kulissen * Seinen ersten Auftritt im Star Wars Universum verzeichnet Trebla in der im Jahre 1985 von LucasArts produzierten Fernsehserie Ewoks. In der Folge Wie die Ewoks Latara suchen gehen hat er seinen ersten Auftritt und wird auch zum ersten Mal identifiziert. Auch in der Folge Wie die Ewoks den Jindas helfen tritt er auf, hat aber keine weiteren Auftritte in der Serie. * In der Serie Ewoks leiht Alan Fawcett Trebla seine Stimme. Alan Fawcett wurde als Synchronsprecher bekannt. Alan Fawcett wird in den Credits allerdings nicht aufgelistet. Entwickelt wurde der Trebla von Bob Carrau, einem der Drehbuchautoren von Ewoks. * Seine einzige weitere Nennung verzeichnet Trebla im Roman Ewoks, der die Serie Ewoks in schriftlicher Form wiedergibt.Ewoks Quellen *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks Latara suchen gehen *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks den Jindas helfen *''Ewoks'' Einzelnachweise en:Trebla Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Jindas Kategorie:Reisende Jindas Kategorie:Unterhalter Kategorie:Legends